El mejor regalo
by Mars Lena
Summary: En una noche de estreno todo puede pasar y más cuando es por doble celebración. Las sorpresas inesperadas siempre son las mejores. *** ONE-SHOT *** Para celebrar el cumpleaños del actor TERENCE GRAHAM


**EL MEJOR REGALO**

La noche era fría, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre el asfalto cubriendo el suelo como una alfombra blanca y helada, la temperatura empezaba a ser muy baja y todo parecía congelarse en el ambiente; sin embargo, no era tan fuerte el frío, no más que un corazón que hubo permanecido de esa forma hasta ese momento en que latía aceleradamente inquieto y empezaba a derretir la gélida coraza que lo envolvió por mucho tiempo. Así viajaba por las calles de aquella ciudad bulliciosa a una prudente velocidad, que pese al frío invernal muchos parecían no ceder ante la seducción de los espectáculos que se ofrecían a los diversos demandantes de diversión. Con la angustia y emoción colgadas de su cuello circulaba con la ansiedad de lo que le esperaba, las perspectivas de una nueva ilusión se plasmaban en su piel desértica de emociones.

Todo estaba listo para la representación de esa noche, el magnífico vestuario que luciría cada actor, las luces tres veces revisadas para evitar cualquier incidente que en un pasado lejano provocó una tragedia, ahora estaban correctamente sujetas y funcionando a la perfección. Todos los actores se encontraban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos en esa noche aparentemente especial para uno principalmente. El mejor presente que recibiría consideraba el resto, era dar lo mejor de su trabajo actuando para alguien que se esforzaba al doble por brindar lo óptimo de sus capacidades histriónicas. En una oscura y silenciosa habitación no muy lejana del alboroto, alguien sostenía en su mano una rosa que generosamente le había sido obsequiada para conmemorar una fecha especial, el ramo contenía rosas rojas y blancas, se decidió por tomar aquella tan blanca que le recordaba la pálida piel de una persona excepcional de su pasado. Sumergido en las sensaciones que le producía el suave toque de la flor, una espina se clavó en su piel cuando con fuerza la estrujo entre sus dedos, envuelto en la maraña de viejos sentimientos que lo angustiaban.

El vehículo continuaba su marcha por aquellas calles de evidente alboroto, el ruido de las bocinas y el bullicio de los transeúntes, no era ni siquiera un poco percibido por sus sentidos; todo era un silencio angustiante y el incesante golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón era el único sonido que invadía sus oídos. El tiempo y la distancia se hacían cada vez más cortos y el corazón le galopaba con más agitación desafiando las leyes naturales de la vida. Una luz roja le hizo detener la circulación, inmediatamente los recuerdos de una noche igual de fría en el inicio de la temporada de invierno, poco más de una década atrás, la llevó de vuelta en segundos al pasado a lo que sería la coronación y el inicio triunfal de una brillante carrera actoral, con el estelar en una famosa obra de teatro. En aquel entonces, el corazón le latía igual de rápido de emoción y orgullo al poder ser partícipe de tan maravilloso acontecimiento en la vida de alguien que solo deseaba ser él mismo, y que con méritos propios se estaba forjando un camino prometedor. Una sonrisa tímida ruborizó su rostro blanco magnolia que apareció en aquellos labios rojos pintados de carmín, sus ojos apenas se nublaron por gotitas de lágrimas acurrucadas en sus esquinas y sus pestañas bailaron en suaves movimientos sincronizados. Sus ensoñaciones la llevaban por un paseo al pasado que al inicio era dulce y reconfortante, para luego convertirse tan obscuro y amargo como la hiel. Por unos segundos cerró los ojos y el frío de la nostalgia le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de los dedos de sus delicados pies, calzados en unas maravillosas zapatillas de raso de color rojo que hacían juego con su elegante y fino abrigo del mismo color, contrastando en colores con el ostentoso vestido negro que yacía pegado a su cuerpo cubierto por la prenda de encima.

El sonido de la bocina del vehículo de atrás, la transportó de nuevo al presente cortando el hilo de sus tristes cavilaciones, puso de nuevo el automóvil en marcha para proseguir hacia donde la llevaba el Destino, que había sido escrito con mucho tiempo de antelación.

Con ojos cerrados y recostado en su caprichoso, vanidoso y costoso canapé de terciopelo negro y dorados detalles, se llevaba el dedo a la boca sin siquiera inmutarse al pinchazo de aquella malvada, que le había roto no solo la piel sino también estremecerlo de melancolía rompiendo sus meditaciones. Quieto en el lugar descansaba relajándose y concentrándose mejor en sus líneas, por alguna razón que no podía explicarse de forma consciente, esa noche de estreno parecía diferente a cualquiera de las muchas de los últimos años, y él deseaba dar lo mejor de sí; quizás sólo como lo había hecho en una ocasión ya muchos años atrás, quizás solo como lo había pensado una vez al inicio de su majestuosa carrera. No obstante, si estaba tan acostumbrado a éstas representaciones especiales, ¿por qué entonces se sentía nervioso como un tonto novato?, con la expectativa de tener que dar lo mejor de sí, ¿para qué?, ¿a quién quería impresionar cuando todos conocían muy bien sus grandes capacidades?; no podía ser para él mismo, porque quién mejor que él para saber que podía dar eso y mucho más si en realidad lo deseara. Sabía que el público se conformaba con lo que les daba noche a noche aunque no fuera lo mejor que podía hacer, pero entonces, ¿por qué esa noche sentía en su interior de forma latente que debía ser diferente?, era un papel que dignamente lo había hecho famoso luego de una mala racha de la cual no quería recordar nada. Momentos de su vida que fueron cruciales para su carrera ¡sí!, pero no para su vida personal revuelta y vacía. Sin embargo, fue inevitable hacerlo; entonces todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos de nuevo se volcaron a esa parte de su pasado obscuro, tenebroso, frustrante, amargo y frío que intentaba no recordar, que vanamente deseaba olvidar, pero nada era posible hacer para borrarlo cuando no había más que dolor y desesperación tatuados en el alma.

—No puedo engañarme después de tantos años —Se dijo, con un profundo suspiro expulsado de sus pulmones con dolor sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse más que para abrir los labios y dejar salir su voz profunda y suave a la vez.

Los años vividos al lado de Susanna y su madre, lo habían hecho una persona más taciturna, más desconfiado, una persona introvertida que casi sintiera odiar a la humanidad por sus desventuras. Todavía no se explicaba cómo era posible poder representar sus papeles tan magistralmente ante el público, cuando era tan apático a la vida, actuaba cada noche y al finalizar la función se refugiaba en su camerino por largas horas, hasta salir de madrugada para llegar a su casa. ¡Sí!, ahora podía decir su casa, su verdadera casa porque el tiempo que vivió en la de la madre de Susanna nunca la consideró como suya y menos un hogar. Jamás podría ser un hogar las constantes peleas entre madre e hija, la asfixiante relación de ella que aunque dedicaba también su tiempo a escribir y componer música por sugerencia suya. En cuanto ponía un pie al regresar del teatro, lo absorbía por completo sin darle oportunidad a descansar de los acontecimientos del día. Claro que eso había sido en los primeros años en que tontamente volvía después de cada representación, a escuchar por horas y horas las conversaciones triviales donde solo uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba perezosamente sin mayor interés. Así se sucedieron por algunos años, al inicio de aquella relación tóxica y frustrante todo había sido poco menos que un infierno, acoplarse a vivir acompañado por ellas no era su mayor anhelo y fingir lo que no sentía, fue completamente desgastante. Lo único que tenían en común con ella, era su amor por el teatro y aunque muchas veces lo ayudaba a repasar sus líneas, hasta esos momentos eran forzados de amabilidad y agradecimiento. Afortunadamente para él, siempre había sido un ave nocturna y sus noches no se veían afectadas por el desvelo que su prometida le brindaba sin consideración, con sus largas y extendidas conversaciones ya que ella dormía hasta el mediodía. Largos fueron los años de aquella relación que no llegó nunca a nada, Susanna se dio por vencida que jamás se casarían y un día dejó de insistir en la boda, más nunca lo liberó de su castigo, hasta que enfermó de muerte y le confesó sus más terribles pecados:

"Terry, sé que no fui la mejor persona para ti, sé que te quedaste conmigo por el deber de cumplir con ayudarme, siempre supe que jamás me amarías porque aquella noche en el hospital cuando veías por la ventana, sabía que lo que deseabas era verla por última vez o quizás correr tras de ella e irse juntos", fue en ese momento que algunas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de la rubia. "Esa noche dio inicio el peor de tus martirios, lo sé", dijo con vergüenza. "Sabías que nunca mientras yo viviera ella podría ser tuya a pesar de que la amabas con delirio, recuerdo que aunque te dije que fueras a buscarla, en mi interior mi amor egoísta era más grande y deseaba que no lo hicieras, lo dije en un arranque momentáneo de culpa por lo que sabía te esperaba a mí lado. Supe que ibas a sufrir mucho y quizás nunca consiguieras olvidarla, porque en lo poco que habíamos convivido en el teatro y aprendido a conocerte, pude darme cuenta que eres hombre de una sola mujer. Que al entregar tú amor lo harías solo a una persona para siempre, y así fue", los sollozos de Susanna se hicieron más fuertes y él solo la veía con una de mezcla de tristeza, incredulidad y frustración, inclusive con un toque de ira ante su confesión. "Terry de alguna manera no me sorprendió que te dieras a la bebida y al abandono como lo hiciste, que un día te fueras y me abandonaras, en realidad cuando lo hiciste pensé que no volverías nunca y que irías a buscarla y serían felices", para ese momento, la joven hablaba con más dificultad por la proximidad de la muerte y el llanto.

Y él, se estremecía en silencio al escucharla hablar, la impotencia de no poder reprocharle algo, de tantos años de fingirle respeto y cariño estaban desquebrajándose seriamente, se debatía internamente entre seguir siendo un caballero como siempre lo había sido, o reclamar sin piedad lo que hizo de él. Un infeliz desdichado añorando y sufriendo por lo que no podía alcanzar.

"Terry, sé que quizás no tenga perdón de nadie y menos de ti o de Candy", se atrevió a pronunciar por primera vez su nombre, luego de tantos años que también la había torturado la dueña de tan dulce apelativo. Intento tomarle la mano al castaño que yacía sobre la cama, pero él la movió con molestia hacia otro lugar, sabía que no soportaría su toque fingido de arrepentimiento. "Sé que le prometí a ella que te haría feliz y fallé en todo, principalmente en haberte retenido a mi lado por tantos años en contra de tus deseos, a eso súmale el tiempo de mí enfermedad y que tú has soportado a mi lado valientemente sin quejarte. No sé si alguna vez te buscaste una amante o muchas para consolarte, no te lo reprocho quizás hasta lo entendería, aun así gracias por haberlo hecho de forma discreta si lo hiciste", para ese punto la indignación del joven actor lo hizo abrir grandes los ojos de asombro.

Acaso Susanna, ¿le estaba dando permiso para que hubiese podido tener amantes a esas alturas en que estaba por morir? En primera: no necesitaba de su permiso si hubiese querido hacerlo; en segunda: ¿qué clase de hombre asqueroso creía ella que era él?, nunca realmente intentó llegar a conocer un mínimo de su verdadera personalidad. Creía ella que ¿él era un libertino capaz de meterse a la cama de cualquiera?, para olvidar con el placer de la carne, ¿su sufrimiento y mitigar sus frustraciones? Cuan equivocada estuvo todo el tiempo que convivieron largos años de mentiras. Realmente ella solo había sido una egoísta al igual que su madre, él jamás le había importado verdaderamente, jamás se interesó por saber si era feliz o terriblemente desdichado, de lo contrario lo hubiera liberado de su prisión al conocer lo obscura y nefasta que era su vida al vivir cada día en esa casa de la tortura. Comprendió mucho mejor que para Susanna, sólo ella y su madre eran importantes y claro, que él les proveyera todo lo necesario para llevar la vida holgada que disfrutaron a costa de su gran sacrificio y de su dedicación al trabajo. Ese gran amor que profesaba con mentiras haberle tenido, no era más que una horrible obsesión por mantenerlo atado a su lado. El rostro de Terry se volvió muy severo y su mirada cambió a una de reproche sin expresar una sola palabra.

Ella notó claramente sus cambios de ánimos y carácter, de eso si conocía muy bien, su temperamento fugaz y poco tolerante. No obstante, ya había dado inicio a su confesión descarada y ya no le importaban sus reacciones coléricas, quería estar tranquila con su conciencia y quizás, solo quizás lograr su perdón para partir en paz.

"Sé que nunca fuiste feliz conmigo y que todos estos años, has vivido solo para recordarla y añorarla, hasta de eso fui capaz de perdonarte y aceptarlo por tenerte conmigo", escuchar eso clavó una daga profunda en el centro del corazón de él, sintiendo que se ahogaba con su tristeza y dolor apretándole la garganta cruelmente. Incapaz de poder respirar se levantó de la silla; solo así quizás el aire llegaría a sus pulmones atrofiados por la efervescencia de sus emociones de ira, y conseguir no explotar de indignación.

Esa confesión de Susanna, tenía que ser una mala pasada de la vida, una burla cruel más del Destino hacia él que siempre se carcajeó en su rostro para hacerlo desdichado, negándole la felicidad desde muy pequeño. Cuando creyó que la podía alcanzar y que estaba en el punto más cercano de tenerla, casi en sus manos, se le fugó entre los dedos como agua de manantial dulce y fresca. Porque para él así era Candy, una fuente reconfortante y un aliciente para su corazón solitario y dolido por las malas experiencias en la historia de su triste vida. Sólo ella con su generosidad, nobleza, alegría, gentileza y por sobre todo su amor, había logrado traspasar la barrera de la indiferencia, de la arrogancia, del sarcasmo y la ironía que siempre levantaba frente a todos aquellos que intentaban acercarse. Ella que era solo sonrisas y que nunca se quejaba a pesar de ser huérfana y la vida sencilla de carencias que vivió. Ella que era una chica linda y que en la actualidad no dudaba que se hubiese convertido en una mujer hermosa, con el corazón más gentil y noble que hubiera conocido en alguien, cualidades que seguramente no pasaban inadvertidas haciéndola una joven asediada por muchos pretendientes. Que aquel que la desposara o ya lo hubiera hecho, sería el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra, por poseer una gema tan preciada como lo era Candy. Como envidiaba a aquel hombre que pudiera haberse ganado su corazón y amor solo para él, pese a que ese sentimiento nunca fue parte de su personalidad, lo había desarrollado desde el mismo instante en que la vio partir en aquella noche helada de invierno.

Y en ese momento, estaba frente a Susanna escuchándola admitir su egoísmo, su frialdad, su falta de consideración y por supuesto, su falta de verdadero amor al confesar como sabiendo todo el mal que sobrevendría en él, al haberla escogido erróneamente y no a Candy. No había tenido corazón ni piedad al engrilletarlo a su lado como la peor condena que pueda sufrir un desgraciado; ni siquiera la muerte podía ser tan mala que el haber soportado a su lado esos años de tortura. ¿Cómo siendo del mismo género, podían dos mujeres ser tan diferentes? —Se cuestionó—. Y si pensó que eso era lo peor que había escuchado, no estaba ni cerca de lo que le esperaba.

"Terry, lo que voy a decirte ahora, quizás va a destrozarte más, por favor no me odies, solo quiero decirte que cuando lo hice no estaba pensando bien, que si lo hice fue por todo el amor que siempre te he tenido y lo único que yo deseaba, era que nunca me abandonaras, que un día por fin me amaras como a ella, y no que solo fueras amable conmigo", lo decía casi suplicando su redención. "No quería que me vieras solo como amigos, porque estoy segura que eso es lo único que llegué a obtener de ti a pesar de tantos años que hemos vivido juntos", por unos segundos volvió la mirada hacia un lado para luego fijarla de nuevo en él. "Sé bien que no logré que llegarás a enamorarte de mí, sé que solo me estimas y me agradeces el haberte salvado la vida, estoy segura que jamás logré un poquito de ese gran amor que le tienes a Candy. Siempre fuiste atento y me ayudabas en todo, pero nunca me amaste, nunca pude ocupar su lugar en tú corazón, quizás porque no era tuyo, ella se llevó todo y solo me dejó la coraza de ti, si alguna vez creí que yo había ganado", cerró los ojos un instante y luego continuó. "No me di cuenta que en el juego del amor que un día estuvimos involucrados los tres, siempre fui yo la que perdió en todo", con esfuerzo se llevó una mano al rostro para mitigar sus lágrimas.

" _Termina lo que ya empezaste Susanna, habla, di todo lo que has callado estos años, todo lo que tengas que decir quiero escucharlo"_ , recordó que le había dicho sintiendo una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que pensó que caería muerto en cualquier instante.

"Poco tiempo después de que volviste y fuiste aceptado de nuevo en el teatro, fue en el tiempo que te fuiste a Inglaterra y regresaste triunfante, parecías otro, más relajado, más tranquilo y quizás la mala experiencia te hizo madurar mucho más rápido. Fue que pensé que las cosas irían mejor entre nosotros cuando me buscaste, fue entonces que...", Susanna apretó sus puños para darse valor, sabía que lo que venía quizás acabaría con todo y él se marcharía en ese momento, o quizás apelando al buen corazón que sabía tenía, la terminaría perdonando por las condiciones en que se encontraba.

" _Habla de una vez"_ , insistió Terry. Estaba intranquilo escuchándola de pie, sospechaba que no era nada agradable lo que iba a decir ella, pero quería escucharlo. Ese afán de él siempre de auto castigarse cruelmente por sus errores. Y más sabiendo cuánto se equivocó al sacrificar el verdadero amor, por alguien que no supo apreciarlo ni valorarlo.

"Pocos meses después que volviste, eras más atento y podría decir que hasta cariñoso conmigo, equivoqué las señales y pensé que estabas dispuesto a que funcionara nuestra relación y te esforzarías en amarme, fue cuando se me ocurrió enviarle una carta a Candy, diciéndole que todo había mejorado entre nosotros. Para que voy a detallarla si podrás leer hoy una copia exacta cuando vuelvas a la casa, le pedí a mi madre que la pasara por debajo de la puerta de tú habitación. Lo más significativo de lo que le escribí, fue que éramos muy felices, cumpliendo con mi palabra empeñada con ella y que nunca más se acercara a ti, ni te buscara jamás para no dañar nuestra relación, prácticamente le di a entender que no se metiera en nuestras vidas porque nos habíamos enamorado", para entonces el llanto de Susanna se hizo todo lo fuerte que sus escasas fuerzas le permitían llevándose ambas manos al rostro para cubrirselo de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Terry no sabía si había escuchado bien o su indignación le dañó los oídos y la razón, Susanna le confesó prácticamente que, ¿chantajeó también a Candy para evitar que se acercara a él?, ¿qué le hizo creer que eran felices amándose para que Candy lo olvidara y se alejara para siempre? Que en su gran egoísmo y obsesión por él, ¿le dio a entender a Candy que ya la había olvidado, borrado y sacado de su corazón?, cuando lo único que deseaba era correr hacia ella y decirle lo mucho que se equivocó y cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba. Si el dolor de la tristeza tuviera color, estaba seguro que sería el blanco, porque de pronto perdió todo color de su rostro y humanidad completa, la sangre se le había fugado hacia dónde no estaba seguro, no la sentía fluir por sus venas y el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos que parecían no pasar ni volver.

Se sintió incapaz de poder decir algo, ese dolor lo traspasaba por completo, era más fuerte que cualquier ataque de ira que en el pasado hubiera podido experimentar, y quizás en el futuro. ¿Si Susanna intentaba vengarse de él por su falta de amor en el lecho de muerte?, lo había conseguido hábilmente golpeándolo y dañando donde más podía haberle herido, donde más dolía. Allí, de pie frente a la cama de ella y viéndola estremecerse por el llanto, no pudo contener más las lágrimas que inundaban sus enérgicos ojos azul verdoso, dos de éstas brotaron inclementes sin anunciarse, quizás para darle consuelo a su corazón abatido y lastimado, dos lágrimas que ayudaban a limpiarle el alma herida y engañada.

Dos lágrimas frías que rodaron por sus mejillas, lo hicieron volver de la escena de la peor obra de su vida, regresándolo al presente así como la interrupción de dos golpes a la puerta anunciando que la hora de presentarse al escenario, había llegado. El teatro estaba lleno a plenitud y todos los espectadores esperaban ansiosamente su presentación. Mientras se limpiaba las gotas solitarias y se ponía de pie, pensó en como Candy vivió todos esos años creyendo que nunca la amó en realidad, que nunca le importó, que fácilmente la olvidó y la cambió por otra cuando eligió a Susanna. Nada más que por deber, honor y agradecimiento; que quizás nunca le interesó realmente. Cuánto le pesaba haberse enterado de esa vil confesión de Susanna.

Debía ser por eso que cuando le envío la carta después de la muerte de la susodicha, y esperó el tiempo prudente y aceptable que regían las normas de convencionalismos sociales de un año de luto por su prometida, luego por su indecisión de lo que ella pensará de él por esa condenada carta, se tardó seis meses más. Ella no le había respondido, la razón debía ser que estaba muy dolida. Eso si no eran dos razones en realidad, la primera que estaba tan dolida y la segunda dolida, odiándolo y casada. Porque meses después de su separación también se anunciaba un compromiso, cuando él pensó que también lo había olvidado tan fácilmente, y lo hizo caer en más desesperación lanzándose con mas ahínco, a los brazos de la bebida por la pérdida de su amor y el olvido de ella. Meses más tarde, un nuevo comunicado en los periódicos negaba la noticia de su boda, se sintió aliviado egoístamente de que no se casara, pero de eso ya hacía muchos años y si en aquel entonces no había contraído matrimonio, era factible que ahora si lo estuviera y su esposo le prohibiera haberle respondido. Eran tantas las suposiciones que podía asumir él en su cabeza aturdida. Sin embargo, solo una era la que consideraba más acertada y no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo, que estuviera todavía muy dolida por su olvido y odiándolo con toda su alma; era más que una buena razón para que hubiese ignorado su carta y no le enviara respuesta.

—Quizás pensaste que nunca te amé Candy, sin imaginarte que nunca he podido olvidarte y que jamás podré hacerlo, que siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo porque eres el gran amor de mi vida, lo que más anhelo y deseo. Me llevaré tú recuerdo y tú amor a la fría sepultura, tal como siento el corazón desde el día en que te fuiste de mi —dijo viendo hacia el techo con un suspiro que salía con dolor y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Lo llevaré encerrado dentro de mí, que sea tú recuerdo el que me acompañe por la eternidad después de mi muerte, pero mientras llega ese momento, ahora le dé un poco de calor a lo que ha sido mi gélida y triste existencia —añadió diciendo las palabras con actuación teatral—. Daré lo mejor de mi ésta noche de estreno, como si fuera para ti que estoy actuando —comentó en un susurro audible solo para él.

Salió de su camerino y se dirigió hacia el escenario donde daría su mejor representación, al recuerdo de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, con cada célula que vivía en su imponente cuerpo.

Todos los lugares para estacionar estaban ocupados, el tiempo se estaba agotando y si no se apuraba lo que había planeado y calculado sería en vano, deseaba con todo su corazón que se dieran las cosas como tanto lo había soñado. Dio dos vueltas intentando encontrar un lugar para dejar su vehículo y nada pudo conseguir, no era cuestión solo de ella, otros involucrados también estaban pendientes de que se diera como lo planificado. Pero ninguno de sus cómplices se veía por ahí, ¿dónde rayos se habían metido? —Se preguntaba—, estaba a punto que le diera un colapso nervioso. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que nunca se había regido por las normas y por las reglas de lo normal, si antes no lo había hecho por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora que se trataba de algo muy importante, lo más importante que podía pasarle en los últimos años y que dependía para el resto de su vida.

Mientras decidía lo que hacía, la fila de vehículos se detuvo, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos fue arrebatada al pasado de meses atrás, el día en que la llegada de una simple y aparente inocente carta le cambió y le sacudió todo en su tranquila vida.

Se encontraba saliendo de la clínica que había mandado a construir Albert cerca del Hogar de Pony, para cubrir las emergencias de los más de cincuenta niños y jovencitos que ahora habitaban el orfanato. Luego de las remodelaciones que hiciera en el hogar, el bondadoso viejecillo tío abuelo William —Sonrió al recordar como aún lo embromaba llamándolo de esa forma—, mandó a construir la clínica para darle apoyo medico a los huérfanos de la comunidad. El doctor Martín finalmente después de aceptar la invitación de Albert, se había mudado a Indiana y entre él y ella principalmente, atendían el pequeño hospital ayudados por otros asistentes. La mañana había llegado soleada y un poco fría, el invierno estaba dando aviso que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina con sus ráfagas de aire más templadas, el día estuvo bastante corrido literalmente; el cambio de clima afectaba a los más pequeñitos y muchos estaban resfriados y con fiebre, también llegaban para ser atendidos otros chicos de las villas cercanas. Todo había sido un caos ese día, los chiquillos se encontraban muy inquietos porque una enfermera nueva e inexperta, les había dado una dosis mayor del medicamento y los había alterado, corrían por todos lados alborotados gritando y riendo entre travesuras, detrás de ellos una joven de figura delgada y bien definida, medianamente alta, de cabellos largos dorados y rizados detenidos por una redecilla, trataba de darles alcance para llevarlos a sus camas a descansar, luego de que fuera alertada de la situación.

Al principio cuando la vieron se quedaron muchos congelados deteniendo sus juegos de carreras, pero no creyendo su expresión seria y amenazadora, optaron por salir fugados en diferentes direcciones. Fue así como Candy terminó involucrada en el inocente juego de los pequeñitos, corriendo tras de ellos y sacándoles de sus escondites. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde le llevó aquella laboriosa y cansada persecución, cuando el efecto del medicamento hubo terminado empezaron a relajarse y al final cayeron rendidos dormidos en sus camas. Hasta entonces la cansada enfermera rubia logró tener un descanso, lo que empezó como desobediencia terminó en un juego muy agotador. El doctor Martín también fue alertado de la situación y pudo comprobarlo cuando encontró a Candy, debajo de una cama intentado sacar a dos niños que se encontraban escondidos, el médico no pudo evitar las carcajadas y Candy se ruborizó al ser pescada en esa cacería inocente de pequeñitos alborotados.

Más tarde, se encontraba sentada tomando una taza de chocolate en la sala para enfermeras después de la agotadora cacería, cuando la puerta se abrió:

—Candy, debes estar muerta de cansancio vete a casa —Le indicó, el doctor Martín después de cerrar la puerta.

—Pero aún faltan muchas cosas que tengo que hacer —respondió la rubia, girando la cabeza para verlo.

—Anda vete, a tus años esas correderas son agotadoras —La embromó él, caminando para sentarse junto a ella.

—Estoy segura que sería muy feliz si admitiera lo que dice, pero para su información —La rubia, entrecerró los ojos—, soy capaz aún de trepar un árbol más rápido que cualquiera de los chicos, me mantengo muy en forma y el haber corrido tras de ellos ni siquiera llegó a cansarme —añadió con auto suficiencia.

—Creo que a tú tía abuela y a la hermana Lane, no les agradaría mucho escuchar esa confesión —contestó el galeno, sobándose la barbilla como pensando en delatarla—, aunque si por ahí encontrara una vieja botella de whiskey, creo que sería capaz de negar que la escuché —Rio a carcajadas al ver como la rubia abría grande los ojos de recriminación—. Sabes que estoy bromeando Candy, en lo que no bromeó es en que te vayas a casa a descansar, hoy ha sido un día pesado, ya mañana tendrás oportunidad de mostrarme tus habilidades. Hoy vete y no acepto un no por respuesta —Se anticipó al ver a la joven abrir la boca para negarse.

—Está bien, me voy, pero no crea que es porque estoy cansada —Admitió señalándolo con su dedo—, me voy porque usted es tan terco que seguirá insistiendo y no me dejará en paz hasta que me vaya.

—Se ve que has aprendido a conocerme muy bien en estos años que llevamos juntos —Le sonrió él, con cariño—. Vamos, ahora vete y te veo mañana, saluda a la señorita Pony y dile que venga contigo para que podamos hacerle una revisión.

—De su parte le doy el saludo y mañana la traigo —Aceptó Candy, sonriéndole—. Hasta mañana doctor Martín —Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se levantó para retirarse—. Ah, y cuidado con que encuentre alguna botella por ahí —Bromeó también ella, guiñándole el ojo y él levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Si se porta bien, mañana le traeré un trozo de la tarta que hace la hermana Lane dijo que hoy prepararía unas.

—Gracias, solo espero que la más glotona de los habitantes del Hogar de Pony, no acabe con todas —respondió el doctor, provocando la seriedad de Candy y fingida indignación—. Ya vete Candy, antes que me arrepienta.

La joven rubia le sonrió y terminó por salir de la habitación, se dirigió al lugar donde las enfermeras tenían su ropa y después de cambiar sus vestiduras pasó por la sala de niños solo para cerciorarse que los alborotadores permanecieran aún en sus camas durmiendo. Satisfecha de su escrutinio salió del hospital, la tarde era aún joven, eran pasados unos minutos de las tres por lo que decidió caminar hacia el Hogar de Pony, donde vivía en el pequeño apartamento especial que Albert había construido para ella, junto a la casa principal del orfanato. Contaba con una pequeña estancia y dos habitaciones, una para ella y otra para cuando llegaba alguna visita como el propio Albert, o cuando lo hacía Archie en compañía de Annie que habían contraído matrimonio y tenían dos niños.

Candy a la edad de veintiocho años recién cumplidos, era tan activa como en sus días de juventud, su deporte favorito de trepar arboles la mantenía en forma, algo que no desmerecía su apariencia femenina y su bello rostro, una mujer que fue muy solicitada por pretendientes a los cuales de uno en uno fue rechazando. Fiel a su profesión de enfermera decidió dedicarse por completo a ayudar al prójimo, su corazón se había quedado dormido en los recuerdos del pasado por decisión y luego de recibir una carta de quien fuera su rival más fuerte pensó que lo mejor era darle la vuelta a esa página de su vida. Estaba plenamente consciente que nadie ocuparía el lugar que estaba reservado y ocupado por una sola persona, pensar en sustituirlo era como ir en contra de su misma vida y sus deseos más internos. Resignada a que no podría sacarlo de allí nunca, lo mejor era recordarlo con cariño e internamente con amor, porque eso era lo que sentía por él desde el día que lo descubrió, desde entonces no pudo apagar esa flama que ardía con intensidad en su corazón. Ardía por dentro inundándola con el calor del sentimiento que aunque prohibido no podía negarlo, era una verdad más fuerte que sus propios deseos y era imposible luchar contra ésta. Por lo que optó por dejarlo vivir junto a ella brindándole un lugar en su vida, escondido en la quietud de sus pensamientos y los sueños más hermosos, que algunas noches le invadían su espacio en la intimidad, la paz y el cobijo de su habitación.

Eran remembranzas de días pasados y felices que nunca volverían, pero que habían sido una parte muy importante de su vida, compartidos con los que amaba y los que la amaron. Si existía un noble corazón era el de ella, había espacio para tantos y un lugar muy especial para aquel que era el complemento de su existencia en el silencio de la privacidad, y aunque separados por azares del Destino que se había ensañado con ellos; siempre estarían unidos en el pensamiento, en sus sueños, en sus ensoñaciones y lo más importante en sus sentimientos y el corazón.

Mientras caminaba repasaba como algunas otras veces lo hacía, todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos años, los que ya no estaban y los que aún permanecían, los que estaban a la distancia y los que estaban muy cerca de ella. Tan concentrada iba en sus meditaciones que no escuchó el ruido que hacía la hierba del campo cuando alguien camina sobre ésta, tampoco escuchó la respiración entre cortada de alguien que a no muy corta distancia, intentaba vanamente darle alcance. Hasta que una voz ronca, débil y masculina la llamó por su nombre.

—Candy —El pobre hombre, se detuvo con el sudor bañándole el rostro y fatigado a mas no soportar—, espera caminas muy rápido, pareces militar.

—¿Señor Marsh? —cuestionó ella, al reconocer la voz del venerable anciano. Se giró y quedó de frente a él, aunque a una distancia aún considerable—. ¿Qué hace a ésta hora por acá?

—¿Sabes Candy?, no sé cómo sucedió porque siempre soy muy cuidadoso con la correspondencia —comentó el cartero, acercándose a ella aún fatigado—, por la mañana cuando dejé todas las cartas y papeles en el Hogar de Pony, una quedó en el fondo rezagada y no la vi, cuando llegué a casa y revisé la encontré; al ver en el remitente del lugar de donde viene pensé que era muy importante para ti que te la diera hoy mismo y más lo supuse cuando vi el nombre de quién te escribe. Mi esposa casi se muere de la impresión y prácticamente me obligó a venir a buscarte para entregártela —añadió con cierto misterio.

—Debe ser de Albert —dijo Candy, emocionada aproximándose a él para recibirla de sus manos.

—No pretendo echarte a perder la sorpresa así que no diré nada —argumentó el señor Marsh, con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole el ojo.

Candy tomó la carta de las manos del cartero y sin ver el remitente, se la llevó a la nariz con los ojos cerrados para intentar percibir el olor; la fragancia no se le hizo conocida, al menos no era la de Albert y él era el único que le escribía de lugares lejanos e interesantes. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, le dio la vuelta y buscó el nombre en el remitente. Ella era de piel blanca muy clara, pero en ese momento al señor Marsh le pareció que casi se hizo transparente y que dejó de respirar por algunos segundos.

—Candy, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó muy preocupado al ver la reacción de ella—, niña respira o vas a asfixiarte —La tomó del brazo y la agitó suavemente para hacerla volver del estado de shock en que se encontraba.

Sin poder decir nada Candy, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que tenía entre sus manos, un calor reconfortante le acariciaba las palmas y los dedos. Un simple pedazo de papel le provocaba tantas sensaciones y le agitaba el corazón como a una adolescente, recordó que debía respirar para poder seguir viviendo y enterarse de lo que aquella misiva le decía.

—Disculpe, señor Marsh —respondió luchando por retener a aquellas gotas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos verdes—, es solo que no esperaba ésta carta, gracias por traérmela y si me disculpa quiero llegar pronto a casa.

—Si Candy, por supuesto, pero estás bien ¿verdad? —La cuestionó, no muy seguro de dejarla ir.

—Sí, estoy bien solo un poco impresionada.

—¿Un poco? —La inquirió asombrado, por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar—, yo diría que no ha sido solo un poco, creo que es mejor que te acompañe no estoy seguro que ya te sientas bien —Insistió el anciano.

—No se moleste, estoy bien se lo aseguro, solo quiero llegar a casa, lo veo otro día —Y diciendo esto, no le dio oportunidad al amable señor para responder, porque soltó la carrera para alejarse. Sería imposible que él tratara de darle alcance.

—En verdad que ha sido algo muy impresionante para ella —argumentó él, viéndola alejarse—. Ahora que voy a decirle a mi esposa, cuando me haga preguntas de cómo es que Candy conoce a ese famoso actor de Broadway —Se cuestionó llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo, algo se le ocurriría en el camino para comentarle a su esposa que era particularmente muy comunicativa y entrometida.

Candy llegó más que agitada al pie del padre árbol, como si éste pudiera consolar su corazón se abrazó a él, intentado calmar las emociones que la embargaban. Lloró sin poder soltarse del abrazo que sentía que la protegía, y luego descansada su alma se dejó caer sobre el césped recostada en su amplio tronco, las piernas y las manos aún le temblaban y no sabía si era de miedo o de ilusión. Cuando se enteró que Susanna había muerto, no se alegró siendo ella de un espíritu noble, su corazón sensible lamentó lo sucedido y rogó por el descanso de su alma. Pasado el tiempo, pensó que quizás sabría algo de él, o al menos soñaba con que así fuera, después de un año sin noticias más que continuaba actuando y alguno que otro desliz romántico que se le adjudicaba, comenzó a perder las esperanzas. Seguramente la barrera de los años habían acabado por sepultarla en los recuerdo de el actor. Qué triste podía ser la vida, ella nunca podría olvidarlo, luego de seis meses más de silencio comprendió que todo cuanto decía Susanna en su carta, no había sido más que la verdad. Terry era por decirlo de alguna manera viudo aunque sin haberse casado, y seguramente el recuerdo del amor de su vida que había muerto dejándolo solo, lo acompañaría por el resto de su existencia. Finalmente ella, tan insignificante como se sentía comparada con una gran estrella como lo era él, había pasado a la lista del olvido y su recuerdo arrojado en el foso de los muertos. Comprendió que debía seguir viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, jamás le reprocharía que la hubiera olvidado e intentara ser feliz, esa había sido la promesa que hicieran en aquel último día de sus vidas, y él la estaba cumpliendo aunque ella nunca pudiera hacerlo.

Esa resolución la había tomado apenas una semana antes de recibir la carta que ahora veía y no podía creerlo, no estaba segura de querer abrirla, temía las noticias que ésta trajera, quizás la estaba invitando a su próxima boda, quizás Susanna no había sido tan inolvidable. Un hombre como él no podía quedarse solo lamentándose de la muerte de su eterna prometida. Si era eso, prefería no enterarse por mano de él, de echo ni siquiera a través de los periódicos, ¡no!, no quería saber nada de lo que él fuera a hacer con su vida, prefería recordarlo como en los días de su juventud. Indecisa tomó la carta y la guardó en la bolsa de su abrigo, se levantó apesarada y continuó el camino hacia su casa, sí su casa, esa donde siempre había encontrado consuelo a sus desilusiones. Con una sonrisa tan fingida y pintada llegó al Hogar, saludó a todos y luego se dirigió a su habitación, las lágrimas derramadas abrazada al padre árbol no parecían suficientes para desahogar el caudal que amenazaba con ahogarla, por lo que se quedó allí sin llegar a cenar y limpiando su alma en un llanto doloroso y silencioso.

La hermana Lane y la señorita Pony se preocuparon, nadie mejor que ellas para conocerla tan bien, al llegar a saludarlas pudieron darse cuenta que no era la misma que había salido por la mañana muy temprano. Sin embargo, respetando su privacidad, decidieron no intervenir hasta que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente de contarles lo que le acontecía. Toda la noche pasó Candy sujetando la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, leyendo y dibujando con su dedo cada letra del nombre del remitente, imaginando la forma en que había sido escrito con sus largos y delgados dedos; no tenía el valor de abrirla. La mañana la sorprendió sin haber dormido, se dio un baño y luego se cambió para ir a la cocina y ayudar a las nobles damas con el desayuno del resto de los habitantes. Al llegar, las imborrables ojeras en sus ojos delataron su noche sin sueño, sabiendo que no podía esconderlas y tampoco engañar a sus madres, se encaminó hacia ellas para contarles lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Después de relatar todo y enseñarles la carta, la señorita Pony con toda la sabiduría que sus años vividos le concedían, la animó a que la abriera y se enterara de lo que decía antes que seguir sufriendo por ignorar el contenido.

"Nada ganas con llorar e imaginar cientos de posibles razones por las que te haya escrito, Candy. Lo mejor es que te armes de valor como siempre lo has hecho y la abras, ve donde el padre árbol y cobíjate bajo su sombra para sentir su apoyo", eso le había aconsejado la anciana mujer y la hermana Lane, al asentir y estar de acuerdo.

Y así lo hizo Candy, tomó el desayuno casi atragantándose, después de la angustia sentida por lo que le podía revelar el contenido, ahora la mataba la ansiedad por conocerlo. Se dirigió hacia el lugar recomendado, las damas la vieron alejarse con la esperanza de que aquella misiva fuera portadora de buenas noticias, para la niña que más admiraban y amaban; sabían que ella merecía desde hace mucho tiempo la felicidad y quizás el momento había llegado. Después se ocuparon en llamar al Doctor Martín, para excusarla de que llegaría o más tarde de lo habitual o ese día no se presentaría, todo dependía de lo que la misiva anunciara. Un par de horas después la vieron regresar, no sabían si alegrarse o preocuparse más, estaban ansiosas por enterarse de la reacción de ella, al entrar sus ojos delataban que había derramado muchas lágrimas nuevamente, estaban más enrojecidos. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios dándoles el alivio que necesitaban y corrió para abrazarlas.

Un nuevo bocinazo la hizo dar un salto sobre el asiento frente al volante, haciéndola volver de sus recuerdos, sin pensarlo más e importándole muy poco lo que pasara a mitad de la calle frente al teatro, se quedó parada y apagó el motor de su vehículo, mientras los de atrás le sonaban las bocinas en señal de protesta. El guardia del teatro se acercó a ella de inmediato para pedirle que movilizara su automóvil, pero al toparse con él solo le tiró las llaves y soltó la carrera para apresurarse y entrar. Al llegar a la puerta se topó con el que cuidaba y no le permitió la entrada, no podía ser. había llegado tarde para el ingreso regular y ese hombre inconsciente no la dejaba pasar, entre súplicas y discusiones entre ellos, la voz de un hombre mayor atrajo la atención de ambos.

—Supongo que es la señorita Ardley —comentó el caballero, con una tupida y plateada barba cubriéndole parte del rostro casi frente a ellos—. No tenía el gusto de conocerla en persona pero me hablaron de usted, permítame decirle que no han hecho justicia a lo hermosa que es —Le dijo galantemente—. Déjala pasar Milton, ella es una invitada especial y yo mismo la conduciré hasta su lugar, apenas quedan unos minutos para que empiece la función, será mejor que nos demos prisa —añadió Robert Hathaway, tomándola de la mano que le temblaba y sonriendo disfrutando las preciosas facciones de la joven rubia.

Era en ese momento que comprendía por qué su actor principal, estaba loco de amor por esa mujer, porqué nunca pudo olvidarla, porqué nunca pudo enamorarse de Susanna. La joven de cabellos de oro, tenía el rostro más dulce y hermoso que recordara en alguna otra dama, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que no podía esconder su nerviosismo y emoción, el color era realmente espectacular e incomparable y sus expresiones eran delicadas y apacibles tan solo comparadas con las diosas del Olimpo. No obstante, no podía comprender como una joven tan linda, fresca y delicada, pudiera lidiar con alguien como Terry que era una persona tan abstraída, tan serio, incapaz de dejarse ver como realmente era. Definitivamente esa chica tenía que ser muy especial para provocar un sentimiento tan noble y puro, como lo era el amor en él. Sí, todo debía tratarse de esas cosas locas del amor que todo lo podía. La condujo hasta un palco especial y después de haberla acomodado se retiró del lugar, asegurando que alguien volvería al terminar la función para conducirla al lugar indicado.

Por su parte Terry, ya se encontraba cerca del escenario repasando mentalmente sus líneas, esa intranquilidad que lo había mantenido nervioso todo el día se incrementó en los últimos minutos, era tan evidente que Karen se acercó para embromarlo.

—No me digas que estas nervioso, Graham —comentó ella, con una sonrisa burlona—, mas parece que fueras tú el novato que hoy se estrena y no el cotizado actor de Broadway.

—No estoy nervioso —Negó muy serio, sin voltearse para verla—, mejor repasa tus líneas, ayer te confundiste varias veces —Le riñó para distraerla. La verdad es que si estaba nervioso y seguía sin encontrar la explicación y eso lo hacía sentirse un tanto mal humorado, más de lo habitual, esa inseguridad que le provocaba le molestaba severamente y más cuando no podía comprender el porqué.

—Ah claro, ahora me regañas para no aceptar la verdad —respondió ella, con la misma burla—. Pero está bien, no voy a insistir más y voy a dejarte tranquilo, solo porque hoy es un día muy especial para ti.

—Cualquier noche de estreno es especial para un actor, no sé por qué se empeñan en mencionar que hoy debe ser diferente, para mí es como cualquier otro, si no fuera porque a Robert se le ocurrió mortificarnos con una presentación sorpresa para éste día, estaría en mi casa durmiendo aprovechando el descanso que nos da —dijo sin darle más importancia y viendo hacia un grupo de actores que cuchicheaban y sabía que lo hacían acerca de él.

—Ni siquiera el día de hoy puedes demostrar un poco menos de indiferencia —Lo riñó Karen, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro—, te aseguro que hoy será un día muy especial para ti, un día que recordaras el resto de tú vida como el mejor, eso pasará aunque no lo quieras —Le aseguró con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero está bien, voy a dejarte para que sigas escondiendo tus nervios bajo toda esa arrogancia inglesa, ya luego te daré una patada en el trasero para que no seas tan cabeza dura —Terry, rodó los ojos. Karen siempre era exasperante y él ese día en particular no estaba ni para regaños y menos para ser el motivo de sus bromas y comentarios—. Ya van levantar el telón me voy a mi lugar. Ah y ya sabes rómpete una pierna —Le dijo al pasar frente a él, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

—Sí tú también —Le deseo lo mismo él, con tal que lo dejara en paz.

Minutos después el telón se levantó y la obra dio inicio, en un completo silencio los espectadores disfrutaban la magistral representación del actor principal y sus compañeros. La obra que estaba en escena, "Hamlet". Tal como lo había pensado antes, Terry daba su mejor actuación de los últimos años como el príncipe de Dinamarca. Los recuerdos de la puesta que de nuevo lo catapultó a la cima en su natal Inglaterra, aparecieron mientras interpretaba de forma notable sin que estos interrumpieran su concentración.

Candy desde su lugar especial disfrutaba cada una de sus palabras, cada movimiento que hacía atraía su atención, sus ojos estaban centrados en el personaje principal. Se veía más maduro, las facciones del adolescente rebelde hubieron desaparecido para darle paso al hombre de cabello corto y atractivo que sus ojos se deleitaban, estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, fácilmente sobresalía entre todos por su gran altura y gallardía, a través del vestuario podía imaginar la complexión física de su cuerpo que parecía muy bien formado, seguramente producto de sus sesiones de largas cabalgatas y esgrima. Se paseaba por el escenario con la seguridad que lo hace ser el mejor actor de su generación. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar realmente de principio a fin sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada ni nadie que los atormentara, sin ninguna presión, era algo que ambos estaban disfrutando plenamente cada uno a su manera. Ella con toda la alevosía que le permitía el anonimato de su presencia, y él sin saber por qué esa noche debía hacer su mejor actuación, como no lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera la primera vez que caracterizó al príncipe en Londres. Después no quiso volver a interpretar a ese personaje, hasta ese día en que Robert luego de tanta insistencia lo había convencido.

Así Terry continuó interpretando cada uno de sus diálogos de forma excepcional, hasta que llegó el momento del último acto y sus últimas líneas.

" **El cielo te perdone ... Yo te sigo ... Me muero, Horacio ... ¡Adiós, Reina infeliz! ... Y ustedes que contemplan pálidos y estremecidos este suceso terrible, son mudos testigos de todo esto ... Si yo tuviera tiempo ... -¡Oh, la muerte es un oficial muy estricto en su arresto!- ... ¡Oh!, yo podría decirles ..., pero no es posible. Horacio, me muero. Tú, que vivirás, informa la verdad y los motivos de mi conducta a quien los ignore".**

Candy se estremeció al saber lo que vendría, el deceso final, sin poder evitarlo pensó en años atrás días antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, aquella presentación que no pudo disfrutar. La desgracia había caído en la compañía Stratford, con el accidente que pudo haberle costado la vida a Terry, el corazón le dolió de angustia al solo pensar que aquello pudiera haber ocurrido. Jamás podría haber superado la muerte de él, y quizás poco tiempo después hubiera terminado alcanzándolo al morir de tristeza. Las últimas palabras del rey de Dinamarca llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, no sabía si de emoción o de angustia por lo que había recordado.

" **¡Oh! Me muero, Horacio ... el poderoso veneno sofoca mi aliento ... No puedo vivir para saber noticias de Inglaterra; pero me atrevo a anunciar que Fortimbrás será elegido por aquella nación. Yo, moribundo, le doy mi voto ... Díselo; e infórmale de cuanto acaba de ocurrir ... Para mí, sólo queda ya ... silencio eterno.** **1**

Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo que estaba por concluir todo, Candy continuaba llorando a caudales, no podía impedir que su corazón saltara de orgullo y satisfacción de verlo actuar tan formidable; de tenerlo frente a ella sin que nadie pudiera negárselo, sin que nadie estuviera atento para impedírselo, sin que nada le negara la oportunidad de acercarse a él y decirle lo feliz que se sentía de poder verlo.

Finalizado todo el funeral acompañado de la marcha fúnebre, el telón se cerró y la lluvia de aplausos y ovaciones ensordeció a todos en el teatro, el elenco completo se reunía en el escenario para dar el saludo final a los espectadores que ansiosos, esperaban que aparecieran los actores principales y sus compañeros.

Terry no podía comprender por qué razón Robert Hathaway se anticipó a salir al escenario, solicitando que se detuvieran las ovaciones y reteniendo la levantada del telón, se dirigió al público. Mientras el resto de los actores en complicidad observaban a Terence Graham sorprendido de lo que su director estaba haciendo, rompiendo con todo el protocolo acostumbrado.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, comprendo que deben estar confundidos por todo cuanto se ha dado en los últimos días. Sobre todo por ésta presentación inesperada. Déjenme decirles que todo tiene una explicación y que se debe a una ocasión muy especial. El día de hoy nuestro querido y admirado actor Terence Graham está de cumpleaños, el día de hoy con ésta representación de Hamlet, celebramos su natalicio numero treinta, es así como queremos festejarlo junto con su público que lo ha aclamado muchas veces en este escenario.

El castaño detrás del telón continuaba sin poder creer lo que Robert acababa de hacer. ¡Acaso se había vuelto loco!, ¿que no sabía él que odiaba las fechas especiales y que cuanto más pudiera olvidarlas era mejor? No había nada que celebrar, tal como se lo había dicho a Karen, solo era un día como cualquier otro. Aunque desde que había despertado ese día en particular, se había sentido extraño pero eso no tenía importancia, gruñó con molestia al escuchar cada palabra que el director decía. Ya después le ajustaría cuentas en privado y por última vez le advertiría sobre esas ridiculeces.

—Es por esa razón que les agradecería que le brindaran una ovación especial, por favor que suban el telón —Le pidió a uno de los tramoyistas, mientras él se movía hacia a un lado.

Lentamente la tela fue subiendo dejando ver hacia el escenario, sin percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor por la molestia que le producía todo aquello, el resto de los actores en movimientos cortos y silencioso lo dejaron solo y al frente. Cuando el telón hubo terminado de subir el actor se encontraba solitario de pie frente al público, los aplausos y ovaciones se dejaron escuchar. Con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba dio unos pasos hacia el frente esperando la misma respuesta de sus compañeros, para su sorpresa al ver hacia sus lados de reojo se encontró con que no había ninguno. Por un momento se sintió intimidado pero sin perder la compostura siguió avanzando y se inclinó, para presentar sus respetos y agradecimiento a los presentes que lo aclamaban.

Desde su lugar Candy, sonreía, lloraba, aplaudía y casi saltaba, era toda una maraña de sentimientos que le subían y bajaban por el cuerpo en pequeños escalofríos. Su corazón rebosante de felicidad estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como lo hacía Terry internamente. Ambos corazones latían de forma intempestiva de emoción al unísono, uno sin conocer exactamente los motivos, solo podía percibir que algo muy cerca de él le proveía de muchos sentimientos que le llenaban y le abrazaban el alma. Estaba consciente que hubo hecho una gran actuación, pero no era eso lo que lo inundaba de tanta emoción, era otra cuestión pero no podía comprenderlo, a lo mejor estaba empezando a perder la cordura realmente —Pensaba mientras levemente sonreía al bajar la cabeza para agradecer.

Luego de unos minutos, el resto del elenco se unió a él para recibir las aclamaciones de sus actuaciones de esa noche. Karen le tomó la mano y le dio un leve apretón, en ese momento Terry verdaderamente agradeció el gesto, como nunca antes le había sucedido sentía que las piernas le temblaban levemente y sus manos estaban frías.

Luego de los varios minutos de ovaciones, el telón se cerró de nuevo, todas las intenciones que el castaño actor tenía de reclamarle a Robert, se desvanecieron por completo. Ante la mirada atónita de todos que se iban acercando para saludarlo, felicitarle y desearle parabienes por su cumpleaños; se giró abruptamente y con pasos largos y acelerados se dirigió hacia su camerino. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta, no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones, en que sus ojos le reclamaban que dejara salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus vidriosas pupilas ignorando el por qué. Todo en ese día era tan extraño y lo extraño lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Se sentía acongojado, con el corazón oprimido, con deseos de llorar como un niño. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación, cerrándola de golpe y quedándose recostado con la frente apoyada en el tablero de madera, suspirando y compungido.

—Terry —Escuchó decir a sus espaldas con una voz suave y armoniosa, una que recordaba muy bien. En verdad pensó que se había vuelto loco en ese momento.

Se giró lentamente con los ojos cerrados y al quedar de frente los abrió despacio, quizás todo era solo producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, al abrirlos se encontró de frente con una maravillosa mujer rubia con el cabello recogido en un peinado alto y pequeños rizos que caían coquetamente sobre su rostro. Enfundada en un vestido negro entallado hasta la cadera, que marcaba delicadamente cada una de las curvas de su bien formado cuerpo, y un seductor escote al frente que dejaba ver la piel blanca de su torso, que se movía agitadamente de la emoción. Era casi irreal, parecía una visión. Los ojos de Terry se abrieron grandes de asombro y el aire se le hizo escaso, con lentitud temiendo que fuera a desaparecer empezó a caminar hacia ella que lo veía sonriéndole con igual nerviosismo. La mano le temblaba y no sabía si era de emoción o de miedo a que desapareciera, al llegar y quedar frente a ella con apenas unos centímetros que los apartaban, pudo notar con claridad cada una de las características de su rostro ahora maduro, ya no era la niña linda y pecosa que conoció y que recordaba de la última vez que se vieron. Ahora frente a él estaba una mujer encantadoramente bella, con suaves pecas sobre su nariz y rostro que le daban un aire de inocencia, con largas pestañas y ojos brillantes, esos ojos que tanto había añorado y que lo encandilaban con su luz. Era tanta su emoción que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había contenido salieran con urgencia de sus ojos.

—Terry, feliz cumpleaños —Le dijo ella, con lágrimas iguales rodando por sus mejillas.

Todo cuanto había pensado decirle al tenerlo de frente, fue borrado de su mente en ese momento que las palabras no importaban, más que lo que sentía, lo que sus expresiones decían era mucho más elocuente que mil frases.

—Candy —dijo Terry, con dificultad, las palabras las tenía atravesadas en la garganta y un nudo no le permitía decir nada más.

Así que pensó que lo que no podía decirle con palabras se lo dejaría saber con el corazón y todo él, entre ellos existía un lenguaje tan profundo e íntimo capaz de expresarle todo lo que guardaba solo para ella. Finalmente se aproximó y la tomó entre sus brazos para apretarla contra su cuerpo y comprobar que no estaba soñando. Candy podía sentir en su hombro descubierto como las gotas tibias provenientes de sus ojos azules verdoso caían sobre su piel, estremeciéndola con el contacto. Ella tampoco podía parar de llorar, era un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier deseo de hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa, se aferró de la misma forma a él, sujetándolo por la cintura y acercándose para que el abrazo fuera más estrecho y unido, más privado dejándole sentir su calor y percibiendo el de él.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, era un mutuo silencio expresándose todo lo que por años habían guardado el uno para el otro. Era el momento para reencontrarse dos almas después de un largo tiempo que la vida los había separado, haciendo infelices a dos corazones que se amaban a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. El calor de uno reconfortaba al otro, sus latidos iban al mismo ritmo acelerado, las emociones de estar tan estrechamente abrazados les erizaba la piel. Terry sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover sus manos acariciándole la espalda descubierta por el escote, el contacto con la piel de ella era suave y aterciopelado como siempre lo hubo imaginado, más allá de sentir su piel había algo que deseaba hacer con todo su ser. Se separó apenas para tomarle el rostro y escudriñar cada detalle de éste, encontrándose de cerca con la pecas que tanto añoraba, admirando el verde de esos ojos que lo enamoraban, hasta llegar a sus labios rojos que lo invitaban y lo urgían a saborearlos. Candy comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de él y con sus ojos le autorizó que cumpliera uno de sus deseos, sería algo así como uno más de sus regalos de cumpleaños y también el deseo anhelado de ella.

Sin esperar más, él se inclinó sobre su rostro pecoso y con ambas manos le acarició primero las mejillas con ternura, borrando los rastros de las lágrimas que habían corrido, luego le movió la cabeza hacia un lado para permitirse toda la libertad de poder tomar sus labios, cerró los ojos y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de tanta emoción. La besó de forma gentil y disfrutando cada lugar que le sabía a miel, sintiendo el aliento de ella mezclarse con el de él en una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. El recuerdo de su primer beso y la inocencia de sus edades, no se podía comparar al momento que estaba viviendo con la madurez que le concedía la edad y el que su amor hubiera crecido junto a él.

Candy por su parte inexperta dejaba que él la guiara en el beso intentado corresponderle de la misma forma, el instinto que le daba el amor no necesitaba que fuera experta para lograrlo, solo dejó que la ayudara a devolverle tanto como ella también lo deseaba. Suspiros ahogados salían de ambos que se perdían en el beso de amor que no parecía tener fin. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos de cómo había pasado, Terry había invadido la boca de Candy haciendo más personal y profundo el sentimiento de tomarla y sentirla, hasta dejar que su corazón se apaciguara por las sensaciones que lo estaban atrapando. Se encontraban sumergidos en el trance de amor y los sentimientos que se devolvían el uno a él otro, los estaba envolviendo en una nube que los aislaba de todo lo que los rodeaba, las caricias no se hicieron esperar por ambas partes. Terry acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca de ella hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda descubierta, provocándole estremecimientos. Candy por instinto natural le acariciaba la espalda de igual forma elevándolo en sus emociones.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que unos suaves golpes a la puerta y una voz interrumpieron el momento.

—Terry, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Robert, los hizo separarse. Ambos tenían las mejillas ruborizadas por las sensaciones, el corazón les latía con energía provocando que sus pechos subieran y bajaran agitados. Además del lápiz labial que Candy tenía en sus labios corrido por sus rostros, al verse ambos con la marcas sonrieron divertidos.

Robert volvió a insistir en preguntar, sabía que Candy lo iba a esperar en su camerino para darle lo que Karen y él sabía que sería una gran sorpresa; pero la actitud de Terry lo desconcertó y más el silencio que había en la habitación. Quizás la sorpresa había sido demasiado para el corazón de su actor y necesitaban ayuda.

Después de dejar de sonreír, Terry pensó que era mejor responder y seguramente abrir la puerta, para la tranquilidad de su amigo. Antes que se separaran por completo del abrazo, Candy sacó de su guante un pequeño pañuelo bordado con su nombre para limpiarle el rostro al castaño, ante ese gesto, él le tomó la mano y se la besó para luego darle de nuevo un beso rápido en los labios y hablarle al oído.

—Te ves hermosa, pecosa —Le dijo en un susurro seductor, causando que a la joven rubia se le erizara la piel de todo el cuerpo. Luego tomó el pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas y el lápiz labial, después se lo devolvió a Candy para que hiciera lo mismo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Pasa Robert —Le dijo al abrir con el rostro muy serio—, quiero que me des una explicación de esto —Hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle la presencia de Candy.

El director tragó ruidosamente, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea colaborar en aquella situación y solo había enojado a su amigo. El castaño estaba disfrutando verlo contrariado.

—¿Sabes Terry? —respondió Robert, con incomodidad—, en realidad queríamos darte una pequeña sorpresa que pensamos que sería de tú agrado —dijo el caballero, retrocediendo un poco y halando de la mano a la persona que se escondía en un lado de la puerta afuera. Karen apareció después del tirón sonriendo con inocencia—. Pero creo que este no ha sido un buen momento para venir a buscarte, es mejor que volvamos después, solo queríamos saber que estabas bien.

—Sí, eso era lo único que queríamos y como sí lo estás ya nos vamos, porque no queremos molestarte más —Secundó Karen, sonriendo con algo de temor.

—Un momento, no les he autorizado que se retiren, quiero una explicación —Decía Terry, fingiendo más enojo, aunque internamente seguía disfrutando cada segundo que había pasado desde el instante en que encontró a Candy en su camerino.

—Creo que la señorita Ardley, es la más indicada para hacerlo —respondió Robert cobarde, dirigiéndose a la rubia que también los miraba con el rostro serio sin parecer enojada—. Todo fue idea de ella y su padre —añadió.

—¿Su padre? —cuestionó Terry, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado y girándose para verla y escuchar la explicación.

—Ya luego te lo explicaré Terry, ahora es mejor que salga y te cambies para que sigamos con la celebración, ¿o quieres perderte lo que tengo preparado? —Lo inquirió ella, sonriendo seductoramente.

Terry no podía comprender que se traían todos, pero estaba tan feliz que nada podía opacar su emoción. Decidió no preguntar más y asintió para aceptar la sugerencia de Candy.

Robert y Karen se apresuraron a retirarse sin esperar más, no fuera que a Terry se le ocurriera ese día estrenarse también como asesino y ellos no querían ser sus primeras víctimas. Candy también caminó hacia la salida después de tomar su abrigo, cuando pasó al lado de Terry, él la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él.

— ¿Piensas dejarme solo aquí?, a ellos no los quería de compañía pero contigo es diferente —Le obstruyó el paso para no dejarla pasar—, tú puedes quedarte y esperar a que me cambie —dijo con voz seductora, alzando la ceja.

—¿En serio?, y seguro quieres que te ayude a cambiarte la ropa —Ella le siguió el juego, sonriendo coqueta.

—Bueno esa podría ser una buena opción, las enfermeras son muy hábiles para esas tareas —El castaño, dibujo una línea con su índice desde el hombro hasta el codo en la piel descubierta de Candy, que la hizo erizarse y a él sonreír satisfecho de su logro.

—Qué te parece si adicional a eso, también te ayudo a darte un baño de agua fría, afuera, en la nieve —Le sonrió ella también, guiñándole el ojo mientras se liberaba del agarre de él.

—Sólo si me prometes que lo harás conmigo y me permitas ayudarte a quitar ese sugestivo vestido que traes puesto —La observó desde la cabeza hasta los pies, apreciando los cambios generosos que los años habían hecho en su cuerpo—, creo que lo has traído solo para torturarme —agregó con sus ojos fijos sobre su figura.

—Y qué te parece si te doy una muestra de la fuerza que ahora tengo en mis manos —Lo amenazó, blandiendo su pequeña mano fingiendo estar dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

—Esas manos solo deben usarse para acariciarme, jamás para pegar —respondió él, sujetándole de nuevo la mano, se la llevó a la boca y le dio unos suaves besos para luego soltarla—. Candy —dijo poniéndose serio y mirándola a los ojos—, debemos hablar.

—Sí, y lo haremos después —Aceptó ella, con la misma seriedad—. Te dejo para que te cambies, te espero en la salida —Le sonrió y se dispuso a salir.

—Está bien, pero antes déjame hacer esto —Sorpresivamente la volvió a sujetar y le dio un beso largo y lleno de amor—, ahora si puedes salir —Sonrió al verla sonrojada y abrumada.

Candy terminó de salir del camerino antes que aquella despedida no tuviera fin, se reunió con Robert y Karen y les explicó que todo estaba bien y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse con el molesto actor. Terry todavía no podía creer la felicidad de su suerte. Nunca pudo imaginar que ese día le traería tremenda sorpresa. Solo su corazón había sido participe de lo que acontecería y él tontamente no había entendido las señales que le marcaba.

Robert estaba verdaderamente admirado de como la dulce y pecosa rubia, podía controlar a un hombre grande e intimidante, de carácter y temperamento tan fuerte como lo era Terry. Al lado de Candy, el actor parecía un pequeño mínimo doblegado, una faceta que desconocían todos. Al llegar a su camerino esperaba encontrarlo hecho una furia, despotricando contra todo y contra todos por la situación que sabía no le agradaba. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, estaba aparentemente calmado y aunque parecía muy molesto, no había acabado con su camerino como en otras ocasiones.

Los minutos se fueron rápido entre conversación y conversación, hasta que Terry apareció vestido con su elegante traje oscuro. Fue entonces que Robert recordó que tenía las llaves del vehículo que Candy iba conduciendo.

—Señorita Ardley aquí tiene las llaves de su auto —dijo Robert, entregándole el llavero.

—¿Llegaste conduciendo? —La cuestionó Terry, sorprendido. Sabía que Candy era toda una rebelde de los convencionalismos, pero su familia quizás no lo era tanto y no veían bien como muchos que las mujeres condujeran.

—Sí —afirmó ella, de forma muy natural—, lo hice desde Chicago, Albert me prestó su auto.

—¡Desde Chicago! —afirmaron los tres con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, quería hacer ese viaje disfrutando el camino, la tía abuela se encuentra fuera y no se iba a enterar, no le gusta que conduzca, así que aproveché para hacerlo y llegar hasta aquí —Les explicó.

—¿Y viajaste tú sola? —preguntó Terry, casi como un regaño.

—Por supuesto que no —Sonrió Candy, al verlo tan aprensivo y protector—. Llegamos a Nueva York junto con Albert y estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel.

—¡No puedo creer que Albert te haya dejado conducir desde Chicago! —reclamó Terry, y luego se mordió la lengua por su imprudencia, se estaban reencontrando después de los años y ya estaba actuando con ella como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y estuvieran en las mejores relaciones—. Lo siento no quise sonar a regaño —El tono de su voz, se escuchó avergonzado por su actitud.

Robert y Karen los miraban divertidos y admirados, en verdad estaban frente a un Terry completamente distinto y cada vez se sorprendían más de su actitud. Definitivamente era otro hombre al habitual y taciturno actor con el que convivían a diario. A este Terry nadie lo conocía, bueno al parecer solo la hermosa rubia que lo sometía a su antojo con sus sonrisas y una mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Después de la pequeña discusión entre la parejita, se retiraron del teatro. Robert y Karen en silencio y en complicidad con la rubia se fueron juntos hacia la casa de Terry, mientras Candy le pedía al castaño que viajaran juntos en su auto, algo a lo que él se negó y le dejo claro que no era por ser un machista. Sino porque deseaba ser él quien la llevara a darle un paseo, después de mostrarle algunas calles, ambos nerviosos intentaban armar una conversación con monosílabos y algunas frases cortas. De pronto la energía de sus primeros diálogos se había perdido, los nervios los traicionaban y aunque Candy quería decir tantas cosas, increíblemente era poco lo que le salía de la boca y Terry no estaba menos complicado que ella. Deseaba preguntarle tanto y más aún volver a tocarla, esa experiencia de haberla besado y que ella le correspondiera le pulsaba en los labios suplicando por más. Candy después de unas vueltas le pidió que la llevara a su casa para conocerla y él aceptó gustoso con su mejor sonrisa. Quizás en la privacidad y seguridad de su vivienda se sentiría más valeroso, para poder decirle todo lo que su corazón deseaba gritar. De esa forma ambos se dirigieron a la enorme mansión que se encontraba no muy lejos de la de su madre.

Al llegar, Terry bajó pronto del auto para ayudarla a descender, ansiaba al menos poder tocarle la mano, la condujo hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar primero.

—Pasa...Candy —Le dijo con la voz nerviosa. Qué rayos le pasaba que no podía ni decir una palabra con firmeza. Sólo ella era capaz de aturdirlo de esa manera.

—Es mejor que pases tu primero, está oscuro y no conozco, puedo caerme —Sugirió ella, con un poco más de seguridad en sus palabras que él.

—Tienes razón —Aceptó y traspasó el umbral.

Solo había dado unos pasos cuando las luces se encendieron y el grito de feliz cumpleaños se escuchó por parte de Robert, Karen, Eleanor, Albert, el inseparable Georges y por increíble que le pudo parecer al castaño, también estaba Archie y Annie. Candy le dio un pequeño empujón para que terminara de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La rubia después de recibida la carta, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, por lo que después de un tiempo le consultó a Albert sobre la misiva, luego de una conversación entre ambos vía telefónica, llegaron a la conclusión que quizás Terry quería reanudar su comunicación con ella. Así Candy dejó pasar unos meses sin responderle, sin imaginar que con ese gesto inocente había matado las ilusiones del castaño. Considerando que el cumpleaños de él estaba próximo decidió darle una sorpresa, en complicidad con los demás la llevó a cabo y allí se encontraban en su casa, con los adornos de la ocasión que Eleanor había preparado y una comida especial. La presencia de Archie era verdaderamente sorpresiva, al inicio se negó rotundamente a asistir y se enojó con su tío por permitir que Candy reanudara sus relaciones con el inglés arrogante y odioso, pero dándose cuenta de cómo Candy había cambiado y se veía feliz y entusiasmada, no le quedó otra opción que aceptar bajo también amenazas de Annie.

La celebración se prolongó hasta las once, después los invitados se dispusieron a despedirse uno a uno, primero Robert y Karen, luego Annie, Archie y Georges que volvieron al hotel en el vehículo que llegaron con Albert. Por último solo quedaban Los Ardley, Eleanor y Terry, quien se ofreció para llevarlos a todos, no sin antes agradecerles por la maravillosa sorpresa que al inicio no fue tan bien recibida, y la promesa de llevar al día siguiente el auto de su rubio amigo.

Primero dejaron a Eleanor en su casa y luego se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaban los rubios, al llegar en el lobby Albert se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y la invitación para comer al día siguiente, luego se retiró para darles privacidad sonriendo satisfecho que todo hubiera salido bien y lo más importante, ver a Candy tan feliz.

—Terry —dijo Candy, sacando de su bolso un pequeño paquete—, estaba esperando el momento que estuviéramos solos para darte tú regalo, feliz cumpleaños —Sonrió con cariño, le entregó la cajita y le dio un abrazo, cuando intentaba separarse él la sujetó más fuerte.

—Ignoro lo que hay en la cajita, Candy —Le dijo muy cerca del oído sin soltarla—, para mí el verdadero regalo eres tú, tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido en toda mi vida —La estrechó más entre sus brazos, sin importarle que pudieran verlos—. Cuando te envié la carta y no obtuve respuesta, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí nunca más y sufrí por ello —Recargó su barbilla en el hombro de ella—. Cuando te vi en mi camerino después de la función, creí que estaba alucinando o que uno de mis sueños se había materializado por unos momentos, cuando me di cuenta que eras real pensé que moriría de emoción, que por una vez la vida era buena conmigo y me permitía ser un momento feliz —Las palabras se le cortaron.

—No digas eso Terry, lo siento si te hice sufrir, al principio no sabía que pensar de tus palabras y por eso necesité tiempo —Continuaban enlazados en un abrazo cerrado, más allá de lo que los convencionalismo permitían a una pareja hacerlo en público—. Pasaron unos meses y cuando vi que se aproximaba tú cumpleaños pensé que quizás era la mejor forma para volvernos a encontrar, en un día tan especial.

—Cualquier día podía ser especial para mí si volvía a verte —Confesó con sinceridad—, tú haces que todos mis días sean especiales y espero que ahora que has venido a mí, no te vayas nunca. Perdóname Candy por haberte dejado marchar años atrás —La estrechó más en sus brazos temiendo que pudiera escapársele—, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, si algo te sirve de consuelo yo también he sufrido mucho por haberte perdido —Las palabras de Terry, sonaban a lamentos forzados para no llorar.

—No digas más —Candy, se separó un poco del abrazo con dificultad para verlo a los ojos, tal parecía que él no quería soltarla ni dejarla ir nunca—, habían sacrificios que debían hacerse. Eso ya no importa dejemos todo en el pasado y comencemos de nuevo —Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para reconfortarlo.

Terry agradeció la iniciativa de la joven rubia y profundizó de nuevo el beso que alargó por unos segundos, sabiendo que no debía exponerla se separaron para quedar de frente y verse a los ojos, era el momento que él sabía que debía decir todo.

—Candy, te amo. Sé que nunca antes lo confesé y quizás ese fue el segundo mayor error de mi vida, ahora que te tengo tan cerca de mí, quiero decírtelo y que todos sepan que te amo y que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo —La voz de él sonaba con aflicción, a súplica para que creyera sus palabras, a convencerla que no podía ser más sincero de lo que ya lo estaba siendo, a que era su corazón y todo el amor contenido el que hablaba—. Dime que ya no te irás, que has venido para quedarte —Lo decía casi rogando viéndola a los ojos—, sé que ni siquiera hemos hablado, aun así puedo percibir con el hecho de que hayas venido y correspondas a mis besos sin objeción, que no tienes compromiso con nadie, que no hay alguien que te espera en Chicago o en Indiana —Lo dijo más que como una frase, como una pregunta.

—No, no hay nadie más, solo mis niños del Hogar de Pony, ¿y tú? —preguntó ella, también muy interesada.

—Nadie Candy —Le aseguró Terry, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos—, nunca podrá haber nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú, mi amor es y siempre ha sido solo para ti. Dime que serás por siempre mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que aceptas ser la única mujer en mi mundo, la que comparta el resto de mi vida, mis sueños, mis anhelos, todo lo que tengo, que serás tú la que me espere cada noche cuando vuelva feliz a casa.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel de ambos y esa última petición por parte de él, rompió la entereza que Candy intentaba mantener para escucharlo con atención, siendo la llorona que siempre había sido. El llanto de emoción no se hizo esperar, sabía que esa última petición estaba respaldada por otra que iba implícita y que no necesitaba explicarle. Era el momento de la verdad, ya nada ni nadie se interponían entre ambos para hacer realidad sus sueños y deseos. La culminación del largo y tormentoso camino que ambos habían recorrido, estaba por llegar a su destino final y eso era lo que ella al igual que él más deseaba. Expectante Terry esperaba por la respuesta, los segundos que pasaron se le hicieron largos sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

—Si Terry, acepto a todo. Por siempre seré tú mejor regalo de cumpleaños, —dijo Candy y el castaño le sonrió conmovido hasta las entrañas. Por fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto había soñado escuchar, por fin se haría realidad todos los deseos y anhelos de su corazón. El día del fin de sus sufrimientos y desesperación, había llegado con un rostro pecoso y rubia cabellera. La contraparte de su alma, de su vida y amor, había encontrado su lugar junto a él y no había felicidad más grande en su mundo que tener a Candy de vuelta, jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Sin esperar más, se unieron en un nuevo beso lleno de amor cerrando el contrato de la vida que les esperaba juntos, entregándose al sentimiento más grande que los mantuvo unidos en la distancia por años, sobreviviendo y superando las pruebas que se les impuso para separarlos. Esta vez con la promesa de realizar una vida de felicidad que les había sido arrebatada cruel e injustamente.

Allí en el lobby de un hotel, en la misma ciudad y en una noche igual de fría que cuando se separaron y sus almas lloraron de dolor, el Destino les estaba pagando la deuda que tenía con ellos. Esta vez se prometieron amor eterno, antes que terminara el día más feliz en la vida de Terry, el día de su cumpleaños número treinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **1** **Fragmentos de los últimos diálogos del quinto acto de Hamlet, obra del dramaturgo y poeta William Shakespeare.**

 **2** **Este one - shot está basado en pequeños fragmentos de CCFS, el anime de 1976 de Toei Animations.**

* * *

 **Pues bien, les digo que este one - shot lo escribí hace meses , antes de lastimarme la mano, con la idea de festejar al castaño atractivo. Pues bien siempre me emocionaba leer los que las otras chicas escribían para celebrar su cumpleaños y yo pensé que algún dia querría hacer algo igual. Siendo éste mi primer año cumplido, algo así como un aniversario de mis inicios. Decidí hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten. Se que es largo como todo lo que yo escribo, fuerte y cargado de drama a mi muy estilo, pero también con la dosis suficiente de lo que deseamos para ambos.**

 **Bueno mis lindas y queridas lectoras, un regalo para mi rebelde castaño en el día de su cumpleaños y un saludo para todas ustedes, que gentilmente me han acompañado y me han tenido paciencia en la espera.**

 **SALUDOS PARA TODAS…Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS DE OSOS….CUANDO YA PUEDO INTENTARÉ RESPONDER A TODOS LOS REVIEWS…QUE MI MANO ME PERMITA.**

 **Ahora solo me queda darles las gracias a mi linda y querida asistente Jocelyn que gentilmente me ayudo y colaboro para poder subir este one-shot.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, y aunque muy tarde...**

 **LES DESEO A TODAS QUE HAYAN PASADO MUY FELICES SUS FIESTAS PASADAS Y FELIZ AÑO!, QUE ESTE SEA DE MUCHAS BENDICIONES PARA TODAS Y SUS FAMILIAS TAMBIÉN, QUE MIS ORACIONES SON PARA TODAS Y QUE DIOS NOS SIGA CUIDANDO Y BENDICIENDO POR IGUAL.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO.  
**


End file.
